User blog:Khairiboss0601/Franchise Suggestions
Here are some franchises for Y3 that I would like to have. ---- MOST LIKELY 'Star Wars' Given the fact that Disney Infinity has shut down, now is Star Wars' chance. All we need is Disney signed a contract. Also, Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga has been one of my favourite games. Also, there are some ideas who I think will be include in packs, mostly, Finn, Rey, Leia, Han, Darth Vader, Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker and many more... 'Half-Life' Since we have Portal in the game, why not Half-Life? And yet, we get to see Black Mesa as an Easter egg in the Portal level pack. Possible franchise? Believe or not, since we do get to see Finn switch his weapons, then it is possible that we might have Gordon Freeman, having the ability to switch his portal gun to his crowbar. 'He-Man and the Masters of the Universe' Mattel signed a deal with DC, so it is probably likely tho. Wouldn't it be awesome to have He-Man as a LEGO mini figure? 'Tomb Raider' This one has to be in this game, given the fact that Tomb Raider has been one of my favourite games. Also, pointing out that WB are making a film adapting from the game that will release in 2017. Also, the adventure world would be cool to explore. Lara Croft would certainly fit in a level pack. 'Crash Bandicoot' Since Sonic can appear in 2 games associated with toys, why not Crash Bandicoot? Also, TT Games made games for Crash Bandicoot in the past. Imo, Crash would certainly be in either a story pack/ level pack to fit in perfectly for him. 'Nexo Knights' Well, first we have the LEGO Movie, Ninjago, Chima and then LEGO CITY: Undercover. Pretty much, I don't need to explain. 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' Film rights now returned to WB. It is more likely we will have the 1971 film given the fact that the 2005 film was creepy. 'LEGO RETIRED THEMES' Now, it would make sense to have them (e.g Lego Adventures, Lego Island, Lego Ultra Agents) made by LEGO. Would be cool to have Johnny Thunder back as a figure (back in 2014) and Peppa Roni. 'The Flintsones, The Jetsons or any Hanna-Barbera TV show' Both of these TV shows (or) any TV show made by Hanna-Barbera makes sense, given as we've seen already that Bedrock and The Jetsons' House made there appearances. 'Looney Tunes' Same reason as the Flinstones and the Jetsons but it is originally a WB product. 'Cartoon Network Cartoons/Any Cartoon Network TV Show' These are the cartoons that got distributed by Cartoon Network and made by Hanna-Barbera so totally, it will make sense to have these (classical) cartoons. If you don't know what are the cartoons, they are Ed, Edd N Eddy, Dexter's Labortary, Samurai Jack and many more. Plus, we have already got the Powerpuff Girls 2005 version. As for any CN TV Show, it can be anything and it makes sense since we have Teen Titans Go, Adventure Time and The Powerpuff Girls. 50/50-ISH CHANCE 'Minecraft/Minecraft: Story Mode' Minecraft does make sense in LEGO Dimensions given the fact that we get to see a few of LEGO Minecraft sets, which are pretty digital and quite cool. It is still uncertain if Story Mode might be in LEGO sets (again idk) but still, a higher possibility. Also, don't forget that Minecraft is currently a Microsoft property which could cause problems especially to Nintendo and PlayStation gamers. 'Rocky/Creed' MGM & New Line Cinema co-produce this film, thus, both of these companies work with WB for The Lord of the Rings, wouldn't this movie make sense to be in this game? However, the characters may have abilities that are quite boring so I guess that's the reason why. Anyways, my ideas would include Rocky Balbao and the young Creed himself in a team pack. 'Universal Monsters' Monsters are quite interesting to see, would be cool to free roam especially. Since Beetlejuice is here, then why not this? This is also distributed by Universal, so it does actually make sense. However, only the problem is that the monsters may have similar abilities to Bane completely which is a bad idea. 'Fallout' Fallout has very interesting gameplay to see, now, I know some of you guys are like... this is inappopriate and stuff.. Well, they can adapt something from Fallout Shelter or the games which has cool story line. Vault Boy and the Lone Wanderer would certainly the characters that I would buy. 'Dragon Ball Z' Dragon Ball Z would certainly be a good idea since the company that distributed Dragon Ball still re-ran the series to Time Warner. However, im not really uncertain if it could be include in the game depends on the company if they would allow it. Goku would certainly be in a team pack with Piccolo. 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Spongebob Squarepants/Avatar: The Last Airbender/Nickelodeon' LEGO used to work with Nickelodeon to make Spongebob and TMNT sets, then, now belong to Mega Bloks. However, seeing the appearance of Mission: Impossible and the fact that it is owned by Viacom, which owns Nickelodeon, any property by Nickelodeon could have a chance to be include in the game. 'Disney (Movies/TV)' LEGO currently works with Disney to make Princess sets and as well as expanding the Disney Classics sets. They might have a shot with LEGO since Disney Infinity shuts down so it is possible that LEGO might include any Disney franchise at all. 'Despicable Me/Minions' Since LEGO does work with Universal and now ongoing there have been rumours that Illumination Entertainment may terminate their contract with Mega Bloks, it does make sense since Universal co-operated with LEGO first for Jurassic World (at first.) 'Tintin' Tintin in my perspective opinion definetly fits with the LEGO Dimensions style, sure, they can do a little bit similar to Mission: Impossible, but since Tintin is set during the 16th-18th century, I can honestly think it would be a cool idea. UNLIKELY 'Marvel' Same reason for Star Wars, however, despite the game has DC, well RIP chances for a Marvel and DC crossover again. 'Assasins' Creed' Would be cool, but currently either Kre-0 or Mega Bloks release Assasins Creed sets. 'Youtubers' A cool idea but will never make it due to inappropriate content mostly. 'Nintendo' These companies are rivals to LEGO so again never say never. 'Plants vs Zombies' This is now owned by K-Nex. 'Grand Theft Auto' This is probably due to sexual assault especially to the GTA games and also, violence. 'DOOM' Violence, blood, gore and sanatic imagery. 'Little Big Planet/PlayStation' This is totally unlikely because they are PlayStation-exclusive properties, so will never make it in the game. 'Star Trek' This franchise is now owned by Kre-O which will never make it in the game. 'Friends' Huh, do I have to explain this? 'Sailor Moon' Sailor Moon might work with Nintendo to expand the Amiibo toys. 'Jaws' Jaws can't make in the game due to it not ever have interesting abilities and not interesting content. ---- Now share your thoughts and your opinions, as well. Category:Blog posts